


巫师为什么要过圣诞节

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 巫师为什么要过圣诞节？当然是为了和爱的人在一起啦。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	巫师为什么要过圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 无伏设定

01.  
这是一场灾难。

哈利提着海德薇的大鸟笼垂头丧气地迈上格里莫广场12号的台阶，每一步都像在对抗地心引力似的，以至于他的身形有些摇晃。

二十分钟前，他像任何一位与家庭关系和睦的年轻巫师一样，跳下霍格沃茨特快列车，准备扑向自己的父母，亲吻这个多雪的圣诞假期。可站台上并没有他头发蓬乱的父亲和红发绿眼的母亲，取而代之的是他黑发的教父。这个英俊的男人一见到他就卸下了自己所有的矜持，把教子拉到怀里嬉皮笑脸地揉乱他的头发。

“詹姆和莉莉不能来接你啦。”小天狼星接过他的行李箱放到自己脚边，“他们想有一个‘甜蜜的二人世界’——行吧其实是魔法部里出了点小乱子。”他注意到哈利骤然拧起的眉毛，急忙找补一句，“不是什么大问题！只是这个假期你得跟着我混。”

这不算坏。哈利喜欢极了自己这个看似吊儿郎当的教父，而且小天狼星一直和波特一家一起过节，就算少了他的爸爸妈妈，又能糟糕到哪去呢？他很快接受了这个事实，勾肩搭背地靠着小天狼星准备钻出石墙。

“等等等等等等，”他的教父揽着他的肩膀把他原地转了个圈，指指仍在吐着蒸汽的红色列车，“我的任务还没结束。”哈利从他的语气里听出了一丝不情愿。小天狼星看看墙上的大挂钟，嘟囔了一句：“怎么这么慢，磨磨蹭蹭的跟他爸一个样。”

“谁爸？”哈利没来由地一阵警觉。

“他爸。”小天狼星朝着走出白色蒸汽的一条黑影抬抬下巴，哈利惊愕地发现那是德拉科·马尔福，他在这世界上最讨厌的人。“你知道我是这小子的舅舅吧？”小天狼星俯身在他耳边迅速地解释着，“老马尔福们这个假期也不在家，托我关照一下他。怎么我像个保姆似的？”他发出一阵夸张的叹息，又挺直了背。

德拉科看上去一早就知道自己可怜的命运，他提着箱子直奔并排站着的这两个黑头发而来。哈利注意到他的嘴唇几乎抿成了一条线，像是在极力克制自己呕吐的冲动。

哈利觉得缭绕在他们四周的蒸汽要结冰了。

“呃，”小天狼星看看这两个需要他照顾的天生冤家，觉得自己的头都大了，大得像詹姆的一样，“好了，我们走吧。”他们俩要是打起来了自己该帮谁？

他提起哈利的箱子想走在前面，以免看到什么血肉横飞的场面，却又意识到德拉科也正拖着个不小的箱子。于是他又猛地把箱子撂在了地上，扁着嘴扯过德拉科的宝贝皮箱，对着它们施了个悬浮咒，一左一右拽着德拉科和哈利撞出了站台。

哈利从来就不喜欢格里莫广场，他讨厌那里终年不散的阴森氛围，清扫不净的厚重灰尘，以及几乎要把所有人都震聋的沃尔布加的尖利喊叫。至少马尔福也能尝尝被吼到半聋的滋味，他自我安慰着，走进了那条黑漆漆的门廊。

“谁在喊？”德拉科循着声音惊慌地伸着脖子向屋里望去，“你藏了个疯女人在家？”

“算是吧。”小天狼星回过头，朝他露出一个混合着惊讶和赞许的歪嘴笑，德拉科觉得毛骨悚然。

哈利心中暗爽，进了布莱克老宅的马尔福简直就像初入魔法世界的自己一样，对万事万物都有着本能的好奇，却又深知这其中的大部分都是危险的。他驾轻就熟地在昏暗的光线里跟上小天狼星的脚步，挥不去的灰尘在他眼前跳着加沃特舞，他知道这或许将是有史以来最让人泄气的圣诞假期，除了——

“这是什——”他身后传来一阵乱七八糟的巨响，像是罗恩上课睡着后从椅子上掉下来的声音。他幸灾乐祸地转过身，发现德拉科正以一种极不体面的姿势趴跪在地上，一只手撑着地面，另一只手伸到脚边胡乱地摸索着。

“那是一条巨怪腿。”哈利忽然觉得也许这个圣诞节不会像他想得那么糟糕，“一个伞架。”至少他还可以看马尔福出洋相不是吗？他好整以暇地站在原地看德拉科骂骂咧咧地爬起来，原本服帖的金发蔫头耷脑地垂在额前，熨帖的大衣起了皱纹，像是刚和谁打了一架。

“看什么？”德拉科粗鲁地撞开哈利，离开了那个仍倒在地上的古怪伞架。

“嘿小子！注意一下你的行为！”小天狼星像是背后长了眼睛似的，猛地回头拽起德拉科的围巾把他搡到了自己前面。德拉科看起来是想顶撞几句，却被他的好舅舅一眼瞪了回去。哈利控制着自己的面部肌肉，想隐藏自己咧到耳根的嘴角。

这或许是最不像样的圣诞节，但那又怎样呢？

02.  
“不，我不去。”德拉科皱着脸看着他面前的这对教父子，“别想让我走近那个疯婆子半步。”

“马尔福，你是这间房子里唯一一个她不会破口大骂的人。”哈利学着小天狼星的样子抱起胳膊，德拉科觉得他俩活像一对真正的父子，“行行好，挪动一下你尊贵的纯血统步伐，去把她的帷幕拉上吧。”他的语气一点不像在求人。

小天狼星翻了翻眼睛，气势汹汹地掏出魔杖，德拉科有一瞬间以为他是要给自己下恶咒。结果他只是挥挥魔杖打开客厅的门，让沃尔布加无休止的咒骂毫无阻隔地涌进来。“这个老妖婆。”小天狼星咬牙切齿地冲出房间，哈利觉得如果沃尔布加此刻还是个活人，他甚至有可能对她扔死咒。

德拉科无可奈何地看着他叛逆的舅舅甩着头发消失在了拐角处，又扫了一眼满脸写着“我已经习惯了”的哈利，一股诡异的胜负欲涌上心头。他慢吞吞地迈着步子跟了上去。

小天狼星正狂躁地朝着那幅巨大的画像丢着五花八门的咒语，可是这似乎只能让早已作古的布莱克夫人更加激动，她的声音越来越刺耳，最开始还能勉强听清她辱骂里的“叛徒”、“泥巴种”这类中心思想，到后来她只是单纯地大声尖叫，像一壶烧开了的水，或是一个全世界最大的窥镜。

德拉科听不清小天狼星都用了哪些咒语，毕竟想在这种噪音污染里分辨任何东西都是徒劳。他捂着耳朵凑上前去，想一睹这位血统狂人的真容。小天狼星显然是刚刚没有注意到他的接近，冷不防被吓了一跳，他两手一摊，示意德拉科赶快行动。

沃尔布加见到德拉科就收了声，天知道她是怎么认出他的，德拉科想着这似乎也不算是什么荣耀。他一把拉上挂着灰的厚重帷幕，隔着四散飞舞的粉尘微粒和自己的舅舅尴尬地对视。

“……”小天狼星不知道自己该说些什么。谢谢？但是他又不是那么感谢这个小马尔福，实际上，这个男孩从头到脚都不讨他喜欢。“克利切！”他像抓住了救命稻草似的冲着德拉科身后阴暗的楼梯间大喊，“你又在干什么！”

德拉科不明白他在发什么疯，他几乎被这一嗓子吓得跳了起来，惊慌失措地回头看去，正好看见那个皱皱巴巴的家养小精灵从角落里钻了出来。“去做饭！”小天狼星没好气地嚷嚷着。

好吧，这个态度倒确实是蛮布莱克的。德拉科暗自想着，拍拍自己身上的灰尘，上楼去了。

小天狼星叉着腰在原地等了一会儿，直到听见二楼客厅里隐约传来德拉科拖着长腔的炫耀声，才收起魔杖向楼上走去。

哈利虽然从心底感谢德拉科暂时让沃尔布加熄了火，但这也不代表他会愿意听德拉科邀功似的在他耳边唠叨个没完。小天狼星进门时他正推着德拉科的肩膀让他离自己远一点，而德拉科正一边说着“离你太近会拉低我的智商”一边死皮赖脸地往他身边凑，想再给他模仿一段布莱克夫人的辱骂秀。

“如果你不闭嘴的话，我很想推荐你试试刚才小天狼星对着画像施的咒语。”哈利见过他的教父冲着沃尔布加发怒的样子，他深知那些咒语并不是在温顺无害地挠痒痒。

德拉科恼火地看看小天狼星，后者悠闲地摇摇头，“别看我，我不想插手你们的爱恨情仇。”他对着哈利眨眨眼睛，“但是你们都知道真打起来我会帮哪一头。”

哈利不得不鼓起腮帮子来压抑自己的笑容。

03.  
对于德拉科来说，如果还有比波特的存在更讨厌的事，那一定是和波特住在同一座房子里。

“波特！叫厕所里那个食尸鬼安静一点！”他暴躁地扯开房门，冲着对面哈利的房间大喊。这根本没用，那个老食尸鬼听见他的喊声，哼唧得更欢了。

哈利用和他一样愤怒的动作打开了门，月光从窗帘缝隙里钻进屋子，让德拉科看清了他蓬乱如鸟窝的头发。“我觉得有人比食尸鬼叫的声音还大。”哈利没好气地呛道，“其实只要你睡着了就听不见了。”他佩服自己的耐心，不是所有人在凌晨两点被喊起来都会讲道理。

德拉科觉得他在说梦话。“只要我睡着了？”他觉得自己越发清醒了，“首先我得睡得着吧？”他嫌弃地瞟了一眼哈利翻起的睡衣领子，“不是每个人都有你那么没心没肺的睡眠习惯。”

“别说的你好像很了解我的睡眠习惯似的。”哈利最后的耐心也被这些垃圾话消耗没了，“你爱睡不睡。”他转身返回屋内，试图关上门再度爬回温暖舒适的梦乡。

“你别想走！”德拉科一把揪住他的后领把他又拽了回来，“给我把那个老怪物的问题解决了。”

哈利的衣服被他提起了大半，没生火的夜晚让他的后背凉飕飕的。他本就困得不行，又被德拉科的无理取闹气得头疼，于是发了狠去踩他的脚。德拉科本来支撑着哈利的全部重量，结果突然被踩了脚，以至于平衡不好身子，最后只能抓着哈利的衣领带着他咣当倒在了地板上。

“好极了。”哈利的半面身子被硌得生疼，“现在谁都别想睡了。”

他说的没错，因为几乎下一秒小天狼星就嚷嚷着什么“天杀的小崽子”撞开了楼上卧室的门。“怎么回事儿？”他把脑袋从楼梯上探了出来，“哦。”他或许原本是想发火的，可当看见地板上以一种极易被误会的姿势缠斗在一起的哈利和德拉科之后，他闭上了嘴。可能是因为他的语言功能突然失灵了。

哈利的衣服下摆还卷在肩胛骨上，大半个后背贴着德拉科敞开了两粒扣子的睡衣，德拉科的一只手还攥着哈利的睡衣领子，另一只手挡着哈利乱挥的胳膊；最精彩的还是他们的腿，哈利用来踩德拉科的那只脚现在被后者死死夹住，导致他只能用力蹬踢另一条腿，企图在这场战争中占得上风。可这一切都在小天狼星伸出脑袋的那一刻静止了。

小天狼星眯起眼睛打量了他们一会儿，哈利注意到他偷偷掐了自己一把，紧接着他的眼睛就瞪大了，像是见到了沃尔布加和斯内普搞在了一起。“事情不是……”哈利想解释一下混乱的局面，就连德拉科也惊慌地松开了对哈利的钳制，但小天狼星似乎并不想听。

“……行吧。”他摆摆手打断了哈利苍白无力的辩解，“虽然我不喜欢这样。但是……”他似乎不知道该说什么了，也可能是他被什么看不见的东西掐住了脖子，最后他只发出了一声挫败的吼叫，扭头冲回了卧室。哈利甚至怀疑他会变成那条大黑狗，在床上缩成泪汪汪的一团。

德拉科狼狈地爬了起来，忙不迭地系上了扣子，如同刚刚真的被捉奸在床。哈利觉得自己要昏过去了，他扯下衣服盖住自己被德拉科捂热了的后背，踉踉跄跄地站起来对德拉科怒目而视。“我要把你丢给那个食尸鬼当圣诞大餐。”他彻底不困了，扭着德拉科的胳膊就要把他往食尸鬼盘踞的厕所里扔。

“停停停停停！”德拉科吱哇乱叫起来，哈利只好又去捂他的嘴，以免又让小天狼星产生那些添油加醋的想象。德拉科抵着他的手心徒劳地呜呜着，震得他手掌发麻。“你就不能小声一点吗？”哈利看德拉科的眼神像是在看白痴。

德拉科闭嘴了。哈利感觉到那两片温热的嘴唇无可奈何地在他掌心合拢，紧贴着他的掌纹，像是在亲吻他的生命线。或是爱情线，这个念头吓了他一跳，他晃晃脑袋试图把它赶走。德拉科迷惑地看着他的动作，也晃了晃脑袋，示意他松开自己。

“别再管食尸鬼了。”德拉科一被解放就急忙说道，“睡觉吧，波特。”

他逃命似的冲回自己的卧室反锁上了门。哈利瞪着那扇几乎被甩到自己脸上的门看了一会儿，直到十二月底的寒意爬上他的脚踝才反应过来现在还是半夜，正常人应该在睡觉。

他爬回自己的床，扯过被子裹住自己。松软的羽绒被像一团云朵包裹着他，只是这团云离开他的体温太久了，已经变得和夜晚一样冰冷了。还是马尔福身上比较暖和，至少我的背没有发凉。又是一个让他感到莫名其妙的念头，但眼下他没有力气把它甩出脑子，他慢慢合上眼睛，任凭自己又滑入温暖舒适的梦中。

04.  
十二月二十四号，小天狼星变戏法似的扛回一棵圣诞树，又从兜里掏出了几个张牙舞爪的地精。他抖抖自己头上的雪，哈利觉得这个时候他和那些在雪地里打滚的小狗没有区别。

“这是干什么？”德拉科嫌恶地看着那几个在地毯上摔跤的地精，“你逮回来玩的？”他十分看不惯小天狼星的阿尼玛格斯形态，说他变成狗之后连智力也变得和狗一样了。

小天狼星没管他的挖苦，挥挥魔杖变出几套丑陋的小裙子扔给德拉科：“给它们换上。”他转过身指挥着一红一绿两个包裹落到圣诞树下，哈利注意到那两件礼物几乎是一样大的。

“我可不想让卢修斯那个老孔雀说我偏心。”小天狼星撇着嘴凑近哈利，后者正站在窗前梳理海德薇的羽毛。“而且毕竟……”他又表现得像之前那晚一样，仿佛被人勒住了脖子，“咳，毕竟你和那小子现在……”他住了嘴，复杂地看着哈利，像是希望他能无师自通地领会他话里的意思。

哈利想知道有没有能篡改记忆的咒语，只要能让小天狼星忘了那件事，他愿意付出任何代价。“其实我们真的不……”他的解释再次被打断了，这次的罪魁祸首是德拉科。他站在客厅中央嗷嗷叫着，拼命甩着手指，动作太快以至于哈利看不清这到底是因为什么。

“梅林啊。”小天狼星发愁地走向那个看上去马上就要吵着进圣芒戈的斯莱特林，“停！”他眼疾手快的抓住了德拉科的手——上挂着的东西，哈利惊讶地抬起了眉毛，想着小天狼星当年没有做找球手真是可惜了。

那是个胖墩墩的地精，不知道德拉科是怎么惹到它了，以至于它把尖利的小牙齿嵌进了德拉科的指尖不肯拿出来。小天狼星一手捏着地精的脚，一手举着魔杖威胁它，终于把它从德拉科的手上拔了下来。“自己穿！”他把一条最丑的小裙子扔给地精，哈利隐约觉得刚才地精就是因为不想穿裙子才咬了德拉科。

“卢娜说地精的唾液能带来好运。”哈利坐在沙发上一脸无奈地看着捂着手指的德拉科，“如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

“疯姑娘？”德拉科像是见了鬼，“她的话你也信？”他知道波特脑子不好使，却没想到他真的这么不聪明。

哈利拉长了脸，“我信不信无所谓，但你最好还是信吧。”他瞥了一眼德拉科的指尖，那红肿得像个圣诞树上的彩球。他噌地站了起来，吓得德拉科猛地闪到了一边。“你要干什么？”德拉科把受伤的手指往身后藏，因为哈利好像下一秒就要把他的手剁下去了。

可哈利只是快步走出了客厅，跑上了楼梯。德拉科疑惑地盯着门口，琢磨着自己是哪句话惹到了他。他并没有疑惑太久，因为哈利几分钟后就拿着一个小包跑了回来。“这是什么？”德拉科狐疑地看着那个白色的袋子，那上面画了一个红色的十字。

“急救包。”哈利拉开拉链，从里面拿出几根棉签和一小瓶碘酒。

“这又都是什么？”德拉科知道这十有八九是麻瓜的东西，他的语气里不自觉地带上了嫌弃。

哈利抬起头疲惫地看了他一眼。“它们不会污染到你纯洁的血液。”他粗鲁地抓过德拉科的手，在伤口上涂抹碘酒。酥麻的细微疼痛顺着指尖流进脑子，德拉科嘶了一声，下意识地想抽回手。“别动。”哈利又把他扯了回来，给他的伤口彻底消了毒。

疼倒是确实不疼了，但是酥麻的感觉还在，不过并不碍事了，德拉科开始心不在焉地观察哈利的垂下的头顶。“你留着这个吧，省得你又大惊小怪地喊疼。”哈利把那个小小的急救包塞到德拉科手里，“你在看什么？”德拉科正用一种钻研的目光端详着他，他的第一反应是纯血巫师或许不能擦碘酒，因为这会烧坏他们的脑子。

他松开德拉科的手，后者像是被雷劈了似的抖了一下。“噢。”他低下头看看那个小包，纳闷儿它是什么时候跑到自己手里来的，“噢。”

哈利不想问他是在“噢”些什么。

小天狼星在房间另一头欢快地吹起了口哨，哈利回过头，发现就在他和德拉科叽叽歪歪的时候，他的宝贝教父已经装饰好了圣诞树。那个咬了德拉科一口的地精正以一种芭蕾舞的造型站在树顶上，一动不动，一看就是被施了石化咒，其他的地精也被吊在针叶上，都咧着嘴撕扯着自己身上的小裙子。他笑了出来，又去抚摸窗边的海德薇。

“你想出去转转吗？”他点点猫头鹰的喙，他的好姑娘亲昵地啄啄他的手指，比地精要温柔得多。

于是他打开窗子，雪枭振翅飞入满天的大雪中，融入化不开的白色之中。下雪的天气不冷，他就敞着窗户把上半身探了出去呼吸冷冽的空气。午后的天色阴沉沉的，雪花如同天使抖落的翅羽一样纷纷扬扬地飘下来，安静地落在房顶和道路上，像撒在精致巧克力房子上的糖霜。街边的麻瓜商店几乎都关门了，只剩一两家还热情地放着圣诞歌曲，音乐声被厚厚的雪吸走，他听不清具体的歌词，但还是不由自主地笑了起来。

德拉科站在他身后无意识地抚摸着自己受伤的手指。当波特放开他手的那一刻，那种惊人的酥麻感瞬间消失得无影无踪，他思索着原因，过于发散的思维甚至联想到了麻瓜们的那种叫“电”的玩意儿。他别过头，看见小天狼星依旧在调整那棵在他看来丑得出奇的树。再多看一眼我就要吐了，他苦恼地想着，耳边传来地精们难听的叫声和几下细微的布料破碎的声音。

他又把头转了回来，走到哈利旁边的那扇窗前打开了它，学着前者探出身子。清爽却不寒冷的空气钻入他的鼻腔，让他浑浊的脑子清醒了不少。他转头看着哈利，他的黑发上落了不少雪，看上去就和小天狼星刚进门的时候一样，德拉科没有近距离见过詹姆，所以只觉得哈利和小天狼星如出一辙。隐约传来的麻瓜圣诞歌曲并不能破坏他此刻不算坏的心情，他任凭自己打量着哈利的侧脸，这个和他作对了五年的格兰芬多在雪中甚至显得不那么讨厌了。

哈利感觉到了德拉科那两道足以劈开风雪的目光，他转过头，隔着密密匝匝的雪片和他对视。德拉科的金发几乎被雪反射成白色，像专门挂在他眼前的半个太阳。他们谁都没有说话，这场雪似乎让全世界都噤了声，只剩下Mariah Carey的歌声清晰地飘进他们的耳朵：

"All I want for Christmas is you."

05.  
“巫师为什么要过圣诞节？”哈利靠坐在炉火边吃着克利切新烤的蛋糕，忽然问道。这个家养小精灵见到德拉科恭敬得几乎要把鼻子戳到地板上了，结果就是他们的伙食好得出奇。小天狼星为此大为光火，因为他独居时从未有过如此高级的待遇。

“这不应该是麻瓜们的节日吗？”他喝了一口热乎乎的黄油啤酒，“就，宗教意义上的。”他拿不准眼前这两个纯血统能不能听懂“宗教”这个词。

小天狼星往嘴里扔着椒盐薯条，漫不经心地答道：“没人会拒绝一个悠长的假期，哈利，就算梅林他老人家本人也会想找个理由休息一下。”他舔了舔手上的盐粒，德拉科在一旁皱起了眉毛，发出了一阵古怪的声音。他眼神不善地瞥了德拉科一眼，那个色厉内荏的马尔福顿时垂下了眼睛。“况且，我们照搬麻瓜的东西不是一次两次了。”他又嚼了一把薯条，“想想骑士公共汽车，或者霍格沃茨特快，啧，还有我的那台摩托，那可真是个美人……”

他完全沉浸在了对飞天摩托的爱慕里，甚至冷落了剩下的半盘薯条。哈利知道他一时半会不会回到正题上来了。他看看半张脸藏在阴影里的德拉科，这个养尊处优的浑蛋即使面对克利切使出浑身解数做的圣诞晚餐也处处挑剔，吃得比海德薇还要少。如果马尔福夫妇发现他们的宝贝儿子圣诞节过后反倒瘦了，可能就再也不会把他托付给小天狼星了。这倒是给他的教父省了不少心，他在心里暗笑道。

“巫师为什么要过圣诞节？”他端起炉火边的那盘蛋糕递给德拉科，“你知道吗？”

德拉科轻蔑地哼了一声。“不要问我这种蠢问题。”他往炉火边凑了凑，好让自己的整张脸都钻入光明里，哈利觉得这可能是因为他想让自己看清他脸上的戏谑表情。“享受假期，别问问题。”他伸手拿了一块蛋糕，又小声嘟囔了一句，“虽然这个假期和享受完全不搭边。”

哈利瞪着他，把盘子重重地撂在了地毯上。德拉科飞快地瞟了他一眼，假装满不在乎地吃起了蛋糕。

雪花的轨迹被街灯忠实地投射进屋子，又被橙红的火光融化，一时间空旷的客厅里只回荡着木柴清脆的爆裂声，就连圣诞树上的地精也停止了反抗，顺从地趴在暗绿色的针叶上。

“主人想要挂上一些槲寄生吗？”克利切破烂风箱似的声音突兀地传来。原本懒洋洋盯着炉火发呆的哈利哆嗦了一下，德拉科手里的半个蛋糕直接掉在了脚边，小天狼星喝多了蛋酒，本来已经开始打盹了，结果被突如其来的声音吓得直接跳了起来。“什么？”他努力撑开仍在不住打架的眼皮，“挂什么？”

“槲寄生，我尊贵的主人。”克利切扬扬手里的一把绿色的植物，“克利切以为主人会遵守传统，可是克利切似乎想错了……”他的声音越来越低，哈利最后只捕捉到了“叛徒”这个词。

小天狼星瞪了家养小精灵一会儿，好像是在压抑自己的怒火。“你们需要吗？”他最后转过头看着哈利和德拉科，“亲个嘴儿什么的？”这话奇怪极了，就连他自己说完之后也惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他怎么也想不通为什么他优秀的教子会和一个油头粉面的小马尔福搞在一起。

哈利觉得现在解释已经晚了。

“不。”德拉科发愁地捂着眼睛，似乎是不想面对错乱的一切，“我们永远都不会需要。”

克利切听到这句话立刻打了个响指消失了。小天狼星看看那一片空气，又看看德拉科，“我应该把他送给你。”他的语气里混杂了痛心疾首与如释重负，以至于听起来像一句威胁。

德拉科僵在原地，哈利觉得他是在思考如果自己拒绝了小天狼星，会不会被对方下什么恶咒。“千万不要。”他最终生硬地说道，“那个小精灵像是被洗了脑。”

小天狼星看上去很满意他的回答，他笑呵呵地抽出魔杖想给自己找点乐子，结果德拉科以为大难临头，差点掀翻了杯子。哈利和小天狼星对视了一眼，教父子之间的默契让他们无需多言。可只有梅林才知道他们眼神的真正含义，哈利想说“他真是个草包，不是吗？”而小天狼星想的则是“你怎么找了这么个傻子男朋友”。

他隔着大半个客厅用魔杖戳醒了已经开始打盹的地精们，又小声念叨了一句什么，那些地精就开始扯着沙哑的嗓子唱起了圣诞颂歌。“知道吗，我和詹姆还在霍格沃茨那会儿，我因为和家里关系不好，从来都不回家过圣诞节。”小天狼星半眯着眼睛看着窗外安静飘落的雪花，“后来他知道了原因，那年圣诞陪我留在了学校。”

“那天晚上我们照例在走廊里转悠，他突然停了下来，跟我说，哥们儿，想不想听听歌？”他转过头看着哈利，火光映红了他英俊的面庞，哈利只觉得这一瞬间他年轻极了。“我说什么歌？我以为是他要给我唱歌。”他的笑容越来越大，“结果他就念了这个咒语。”

“整条走廊里的画像都唱起了圣诞颂歌。”

哈利任凭自己沉入想象中，他的父亲和教父在圣诞前夜让霍格沃茨的画像被迫唱着麻瓜的宗教歌曲，太美了。“哈利，”小天狼星伸手揉揉他头发，“在学校的日子会是你这辈子最好的时光，遇到的人也会是你这辈子遇到的最好的人。”

这话听上去完全不像是他会说的，哈利蹭蹭小天狼星依然停在他头顶的手心，稀里糊涂地想着，或许是他多喝了几口酒的缘故吧。他的余光瞥见了一直沉默不语的德拉科，他正抱着膝盖歪着脑袋认真打量着他俩，几绺金发柔软地垂下来，无害得像这个夜晚的雪。

就连他也算是这辈子能遇到的最好的人吗？哈利盯着德拉科的发梢问自己。

门厅里的钟声透过客厅的木门沉重地传来，十二声敲击过后，小天狼星伸着懒腰站了起来。“圣诞快乐，小伙子们。”他揉着干涩的眼睛打了个哈欠，“回去睡觉吧，明天早上之前别想偷拆礼物。”

他慢吞吞地走出了屋子。

哈利也站起身，趿拉着迟缓的步伐向门口走去，身后窸窸窣窣的布料声响说明德拉科也跟着离开了那块地毯。

他们一前一后沉默地走上吱呀作响的楼梯，雪夜亮得如同白昼，把影子切割成斑驳的色块。“圣诞快乐，马尔福。”哈利的手放在门把手上，回过头去看身后的德拉科。

德拉科愣了一下，随即又整理好了表情。“圣诞快乐，波特。”

多年的疏离让他们形成了一种诡异的默契，他们安静地开门，在关门时又都低着头避开彼此的目光。

“晚安，波特。”德拉科几不可闻地动了动嘴唇，合上了最后一丝门缝。

哈利的手一顿，抬眼看了看对面紧闭的房门。

“晚安，德拉科。”

06.  
如果哈利拥有冥想盆的话，他肯定会首先重温这个圣诞节当天的情景。

德拉科用两根手指捏着包装上的银色丝带，谨慎地扯开，活像电影里的拆弹部队。小天狼星送了他一双龙皮制的魁地奇手套，他拎起它们仔细地检查着。哈利好笑地看着他，这个擅长口是心非的斯莱特林就算把眉毛拧成一团也没法掩盖他眼睛里的喜爱。“别以为你有了这个就能在赛场上打败我。”他笑嘻嘻的揶揄着德拉科，满意地接受了后者的一记眼刀。

他没想到小天狼星会把双面镜送给他。“我特地叫詹姆把另一块寄过来了，”他的教父喜滋滋地拍着他的肩，“这叫传承。”

他攥着那两块方形的小镜子，给了小天狼星一个拥抱。“谢谢啦，大脚板。”他觉得自己像是个掠夺者们的文物博物馆，最在行的就是窝藏父辈传下来的违禁物品。

德拉科看上去并不满意他送的领带夹。这不能怪他，波特家的男人有哪个是肯好好穿西装打领带的？他只是觉得这是最中规中矩的礼物，也适合德拉科这种动不动就一身黑西装的做派。再说，他也不是很喜欢德拉科送他的眼镜清洁剂。“我不明白你为什么会看不上这个。”德拉科耸耸肩，“至少你能拿来擦一擦你那两块莫名其妙的镜子。”他朝着双面镜努了努嘴。

“哦闭嘴吧。”哈利和小天狼星异口同声地怼了回去。

午后，小天狼星坐在沙发上津津有味地读着哈利送给他的摩托车维修大全，德拉科送的怀表被他胡乱掖在衣兜里，精致的银链子狼狈地拧成了一团。哈利和德拉科坐在地毯上下着巫师棋，同时不停地向对方甩着片儿汤话。

“我知道你一根筋，但是这也不是你连着把两个骑士都送到我嘴边的理由。”德拉科撑着下巴冷酷地笑着。

“哦，那到底是谁把皇后输给我了？”哈利随手点点那个倒在地上的皇后，“我看看，原来是你。”

这场纯粹的口水仗最后以德拉科的险胜落下了帷幕。哈利瞪着一脸得意的马尔福，懊悔自己怎么就没带回来点韦斯莱双胞胎的恶作剧产品，马尔福的尾巴要翘到天上去了——如果他有尾巴的话。

“我说，小子们。”小天狼星合上了书，“想不想出去兜兜风？”

其实他根本不用问，答案永远都会是想。十五岁的男孩们怎么能抵御飞天摩托的诱惑？

于是他们冒着雪坐进那辆大的吓人的摩托车。座椅上还积着一层雪，不过眼下谁也没想着清理它们，哈利一屁股坐进副驾驶，雪立刻就盖住了他的半条腿。德拉科皱着脸看了他几秒，也认命般地坐了进去。

座位对于两个接近成人的男孩来说有点挤，哈利和德拉科不得不紧紧贴在一起，这倒抵消了一部分积雪带来的湿冷触感。“别坐在我身上，波特。”德拉科紧了紧围巾，半张脸都缩在灰色的羊绒后面，导致他的声音听起来闷闷的。

“对不起，我听不见。”哈利完全不想理他的这些无理取闹，他仰起头看着正在调整后视镜的小天狼星，他黑发的教父此刻意气风发，眼睛里闪着快活的光。

“抓稳点。”小天狼星看看副驾驶上挤得不分彼此的两个人，“可能会有点颠簸。”他咧着嘴挤挤眼睛，发动了车子。

岂止是有点颠簸，开始的几分钟哈利觉得自己都要把早餐的华夫饼吐出来了。他费力地扭过头去看德拉科，发现后者脸色发白，手紧紧地攥成拳头。“你不会是害怕吧？”他觉得有趣，拼了命迎着冷风挤出一句话。

德拉科死死盯着前方的雪幕，过了半天才咬牙切齿地回答：“你哪来这么多话。”

哈利想放声大笑，结果一张嘴就吃进了无数雪片，他只好把脸埋进围巾里笑了几声。

他们越飞越高，伦敦成了纷乱白色里的一抹不规则的棕色。他们跨过结着薄薄冰层的泰晤士河，穿越厚厚的、不断倾吐着雪花的云层，小天狼星举起魔杖挥开包裹着他们的灰色云朵，让冬日并不刺眼的阳光洒在他们身上。

哈利觉得他从没感到这么自由过。

他又去看德拉科，他已经把脸从围巾里拿出来了，此刻正抬着头享受他们专属的温暖阳光。或许他也算是这辈子能遇到的最好的人，哈利的目光落在斯莱特林微微颤抖的睫毛尖上，觉得这人也不是那么烦人。

德拉科已经松开了拳头，他的手正自然地放在大腿上，指尖被风吹得发红。哈利出神地盯着看了一会儿，脱下手套握住了那只冰凉的手。

突如其来的温度让德拉科的手感到一阵刺痛，一如昨天哈利为他擦拭伤口时的酥麻。他没有反抗，由着另一个人的体温缓慢渗入自己的血液，他依旧抬头望着天空，安静地翻过手掌，与他专属的热源十指相扣。

他们的耳边只有摩托车发动机的轰鸣声，那个与他们都有着深刻连结的男人正稳稳地踩着油门。

他们正一同穿越风雪。

THE END


End file.
